Ghost Sex
by MapleBurgers
Summary: 2p!Matt and 2p!Al decide to play a prank on 2p!Arthur, switching out during sex without Arthur knowing to give him a scare, though run off and take out their unfinished frustrations out on each other in the back of Matt's car.


Matt and Al had been planning this for about a week, Al brought it up of course and the idea was so funny to him that he just couldn't pass it up. So, here he was, stuck in the closet waiting for his que to come out as Al had Arthur bent over on the bed. He was moaning and blushing like a little whore and it helped to excite Matt more. He had watched throughout their whole foreplay, and it was only just starting to get a little hot in that bedroom.

He let out a quiet hum, stuffing his hand into the front of his pants to give himself a much needed squeeze, making sure that he was hard for when he had to come out.

Arthur was fully enjoying the treatment he was getting, his arms trembling as he tried to keep himself up, lips parted as he moaned and panted, body hot and rocking with each of Al's thrusts. "Ohh~" he let out, though soon, his arms gave out and he fell, his chest resting on the bed now, rubbing up against it as Al continued, eyes slipping closed as he rubbed up against the bed. "Al~" he let out softly, swallowing thickly before moaning a little louder.

Alfred seriously thought this was the best damn idea ever. He had heard about it from Lovino, and couldn't drop that chance. Seducing Arthur had been a lot easier than he had originally expected; afterall, the guy was a total shrew when it came to keeping proper and all that ridiculous shit. Guy needed to learn how to have a little /fun/, and Al knew just how to get that started.

Now, here he was, his back hovering over the strawberry blonde's own sweat-slicked shoulders, hips rocking and the bed creaking. He knew he couldn't be as rough as he would normally be, because even throughout this he'd get a tongue lashing - and not the good kind.

He pushes himself in quickly, his breathing shuddering as he leans down to skim his lips along that area behind his ear, that one spot he had found to be a hot area for him. Mouthing the area, Alfred grins, sinister and dark as he pulls his hips back, fingers trailing down along Arthur's slender front to pinch at a perky nipple, rolling it briefly.

From the corner of his eye, Alfred turns his eyes to look Matt's way, that smirk on his lips quirking wider as he turns his attention away again, shivering and rocking himself against Arthur, sliding up to sit up straight, the bed shaking with each movement and bumping the wall behind the headboard.

Arthur was a moaning mess, far more vocal than he would have ever let on, his hips slowly rolling and pressing back into Al's, those lovely piercings of his just... Good gosh! He licked his lips once, his eyes growing half lidded and hazy as he felt the rough, yet slippery friction as he moved in an out, the lips at his ear not helping him keep his voice down in the slightest.

He let out a soft squeak when he felt his nipple being tweaked, his body shivering heavily as he rest his chin on the bed, whimpering softly as he pressed back hard, plump tush pressed to the others hips, taking him to the hilt with a happy little groan.

Matt let a smile pull at his lips when Al looked his way, pushing the door open just in the slightest so he could get a better look, knowing that Arthur wouldn't be able to see him anyway, and the creaking of the bed was enough to cover up the sound. He slipped his hand down under his boxers, giving himself a slow stroke as his other hand unzipped his pants, not wanting to take too long to switch places as that would ruin the whole thing.

Alfred wondered vaguely if Arthur would be able to tell the difference between his and Matt's dicks. After all, Matt didn't have piercings like he did. A shudder claws its way up Alfred's spine at the British man's soft moans and keens, his hips bucking further into him, muscles clenching around him and _fuck that felt damn good_. Breathing trembling into an exhale, Alfred looks shortly to see Matt approaching slowly, pushing open the closet door.

He wanted to crack some sort of joke about Matt finally coming out of the closet - but obviously can't, in this situation.

Heart thumping, he wraps one wiry-muscled arm around Arthur's chest, pulling him to face the lone window in the room, pulling completely out of the man, squirming as if to re-situate himself. "Atta' Artie," he nearly coos, grin in place as he slips swiftly from the bed, just as Matt climbs onto it, so that it isn't noticeable they are switching.

Matt stepped into the room, keeping just out of Arthur's sight and tugged his boxers down just enough to pull himself out, putting on a coat of lube so Arthur wouldn't notice. When Al moved, he moved straight in, getting into the same position seamlessly, the bed barely moving as he pressed the head of his cock to Arthur, almost wanting to hiss at the feeling.

He glanced to Alfred so he could get ready, thrusting his hips forward into Arthur, a hand moving over his hips slowly and gave them a light grip, starting to move his hips in and out, listening to him happily moaning. He smirked, seeing he hadn't noticed and glanced back to Al, though turned his eyes straight back to Arthur as he slipped a hand down around his hips, stroking at his cock gently, keeping silent, allowing only Arthurs moans to fill the room and the creaking of the bed to drown out the silence.

Alfred staggers a bit once he is back on the floor and off the bed - he was still achingly hard, but oh well, he could deal with that later. He fumbles on his shirt quickly, leaving his hair a slight mess as he pulls his straight-leg jeans as well, careful not to be too loud with it. He quickly jogs from the room after flashing Matt a jaunting little smile, getting out of the house and rounding around it.

Arthur's forehead presses against the sheets, tears pricking at his bright blue eyes as his moans start to fade into high-pitched, lewd whines, thin hips trembling as he arches himself back desperately into the touch, the corner of his mouth quivering as Matthew thrusts deep into him, slamming right into his prostate, which elicits a gasp from him.

He presses his face into the sheets, fingers entwined in the sheets to pull and drag them to his mouth to muffle himself, voice shaking and wanton. "A..Alfr- oh, _there_, there-!"

Matt smirked to himself, moving in just a bit rougher, continuing at the angle that Arthur was enjoying so much, though with his head down in the sheets like that, well, that wouldn't- oh wait, he'd just let him do that for now. He stroked him a little faster with his hand, occasionally peeking up to check and see if Al was there. When he saw him, he put a finger up, telling him to just wait a minute.

He wanted Arthur to at least get off; it'd make it funnier.

He moved faster now, leaning over and pressed his chest to the smaller man's sweaty back, licking up the shell of his ear slowly, and, when he felt his cock give a familiar twitch, he pulled back and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back up so that he could see Alfred.

By the time Alfred reaches the living room, he is snickering like there is no tomorrow, stifling actual laughter so that Arthur wouldn't hear him until he got out of the house altogether. He had a goddamn tent popped, but who cared. He'd somehow talk Matt into helping him out with that one, because it was more than obvious that Arthur was going to let Alfred do anything after this.

Completely fucking worth it.

He makes it to the window, crouching right in front of it and just sort of pressing his forehead onto it, forcing himself to keep a straight face, but he loses that facade the moment Arthur's head is yanked up; the look on his face was so hilarious Alfred slaps a hand over his mouth, snorting loudly, twiddling his fingers in a wave.

Arthur was horrified. Who the hell was- who was d- frantically, he squirms to look behind him, shrieking and nearly slipping off the bed and dragging half the bed sheets with him, face going from that dull scarlet to full blown cherry red in a matter of seconds, kicking his feet as he falls right off the bed and into the floor. "GOOD LORD MATTHE-!"

Matt actually laughed for once, a childish excitement welling through him when Arthur scrambled to the other side of the bed and tried to cover himself up, stuffing himself back into his boxers, and before Arthur could do anything, he gave a small two fingered salute and booked it out the door, a pillow hitting the wall beside his head as he turned down the hall and rushed out the house and toward Al, grinning from ear to ear.

"Best idea you've ever had!" he said, giving his hair a ruffle. "Nice job jackass."

Alfred lets out a bark of a laugh, ducking his head to hide his laughter. He can literally hear Arthur screaming even from his spot outside the house, his voice muffled, but Alfred was sure the man was cussing. Oh, hell, what if his eyes started doing that swirly thing. _Oh_ damn. Then he'd be in real trouble. The good kind. And maybe the bad kind.

Looking up at Matt, he breaks into a grin, reaching out and slapping the other a high-five, snickering even still. "Whip out the swear jar, man. Whip it out."

He let out a small snort, covering his smile and doubled over. He hadn't had so much fun in years! Matt looked up through the window, peeking in at Arthur and pulled the window open, picking up the jar they had set outside and put it inside on the dresser, catching Arthurs attention.

"Shit Arthur, better get your nickles out!" he said with a smirk on his face, though he scampered from the window and waved for Al to follow. "Let's go before he gets dressed," he said, moving quickly to the car and into the driver's seat, waiting for Al before he sped off, Arthur just making it out the door in a rage.

Alfred lets out a yell, a shoe whisking out the window at his face. He narrowly avoids it, the yell instantly melting into laughter as he sprints to the car, throwing himself into the passenger seat, squirming to watch as Arthur parades out of the house in a fury, probably yelling some sort of obscene thing, because he was stomping his foot and Alfred could see from here that his eyes were doing the swirly-thing. "Fuckkk," he groans, snickering against the seat, panting lightly.

"Look'it you, grinnin' like a kid."

"Shut up," he said, adjusting his sunglasses as he rounded a corner with ease, slowing when he was sure they were out of harm's way, for now, at least. Who's to say how Arthur could act when they see them again. The grin remained on his face, though, not about to hide it after something like that. Why bother?

"How about we stop off somewhere and fuck around a bit, then go get somethin' to eat?" he asked, not bothering to be discreet about it. They were both riled up and didn't finish, so why not?

Once Arthur is out of sight, Alfred twists around in his seat, his own face slightly flushed across his nose, a flash of healthy teeth here, a snicker there. That was hilarious - like he'd ever forget that jewel. "Damn, how about /yes/ and /yes/." Squirming, he leans forwards in his seat, propping his arms on the dashboard of the car, stretching out, letting out a laugh through his nose. "Look on his face was priceless, man. You shoulda' seen it. Like he actually thought a ghost was doin' him up the ass."

He couldn't keep the laugh from his tone. "Should'a got a camera," he said, wishing they had remembered that small fact. Oh well. He glanced at the other sidelong, finding a spot to pull over at and parked the car, looking around. Only a few cars would pass by, and honestly, he really didn't care if anyone saw them or not. "Get the lube from the glove box," he said, moving into the backseat with ease, sitting back in the seat and pushed down his boxers once more, still hard as he was in that room. "I'm fuckin' you, I didn't get as much as you did," he said simply, not leaving it up for discussion.

"_Fuck_, we should've." He gives a shove to Matt's arm as he rummages in the glovebox, clicking it open to do so. "Why didn't 'ya come up with that one beforehand, canuck." Finally managing to find the small tube, he whisks it out, popping the compartment closed with his knee as he turns and climbs into the back seat as well, grunting softly. "What, am I ridin' you or somethin'?" Alfred twists to fit into the back seat better, his clothed hard-on bumping the edge of the passenger seat, which causes for him to inhale sharply.

"Of course you are," Matt answered simply, arms resting up on the back of the seat as he got comfortable, pushing the seats forward easily with his feet, though not without the help of the little switches at the bottom. "So hurry up and get ready," he said, giving the others ass a pinch.

Alfred gives a scoff, pretending to be incredulous, but he grins nevertheless, easily slipping out of his jeans again, throwing them into the front seat just as another car races by. He hadn't been wearing boxers in the first place, so he didn't have to worry about that.

Moving to throw one leg over Matt's waist, he hovers over his waist, coating his own fingers in the lube and rubbing it between the tips of each digit to warm it, before reaching down to prepare himself. Alfred wastes no time in slipping his fingers in past that ring of muscle, spreading the area out by scissoring his fingers apart, his mouth trembling. He sucks the corner of his bottom lip into his mouth, his breathing shuddering as he rocks his hips downwards against his hand, eyes growing half lidded.

Matt looked up at him when he moved to straddle him, paying no mind to the car that passed by as he moved his hands up to the others hips, slipping them up to push his shirt upward and leaned in, kissing over his chest and gave his nipple a harsh bite. There wasn't going to be much foreplay, didn't need it. He was just giving himself a distraction until Al was ready.

He leaned up then, grabbing his chin and pulled him down for a kiss, tongue slipping into the others mouth, playing with his piercing momentarily until he felt him moving along with him, sucking Al's tongue into his own mouth and gave it a bite. "Hurry up," he grumbled after he let him go, biting down on his bottom lip.

Alfred grunts softly at the other's teeth clamping briefly over his nipple, an admittedly sensitive area for him.

Groaning, Alfred pushes his fingers further, making sure to scissor faster and further, pressing himself into the kiss enough so that he can slide his tongue past Matt's, nipping and catching his bottom lip before he pulls away, lingering face to face as he pulls his fingers out, reaching down to grab firmly at the other's cock, but he doesn't go down on him yet.

Instead, he slides himself down, teasingly wedging the Canadian's length against his ass, grinding, a sadistic little grin twining at Alfred's lips as he finally pushes himself down onto the other, stopping just as the tip, rolling his hips there. He was being a tease.

Matt kissed his lips once more, very briefly as the other moved to pull away, keeping close so he could feel his breath on him. Honestly he was starting to crave it; he hadn't been close to anyone in a while.

Pushing that thought aside easily as he felt the others hand take hold of him, he let out a short breath, expecting to be surrounded by heat, though when the other simply grinded down against him, he gave his ass a firm slap. "Don't be a bitch," he muttered, waiting until he moved up, and, when he was in just the right position, he grabbed his hips roughly and pulled him straight down, making him take his whole cock to the hilt.

He wasn't going to wait for Al. Fuck. That.

The smirk tilting at Alfred's mouth was anything but behaved. "What's a lil' fun without some teasin', huh, Matt-" Calloused fingers press and grab at his hips, suddenly yanking him down, sliding himself right in like he damn belonged there.

Breathing shuddering, Alfred's eyes grow downcast, watching as his hips twist forwards, grinding down on Matt's cock, canine catching onto his bottom lip to stifle a shaky, breathless smirk.

"Sh.._Shit_, Mattie.." He rocks himself forwards, their chests bumping briefly; he places one hand firmly against Matt's shoulder, fingers curled inwards into a fist.

He leaned forward a bit, not really paying much attention to the hand on his shoulder as he pressed his lips to the others neck, hips grinding up against the other and back down into the seat, hands guiding Al's hips to just the right speed of what he wanted.

He turned his eyes downward, teeth grazing over Al's neck slowly, feeing his pulse briefly before he gave him a sharp bite, sucking on the skin he got into his mouth as one hand slipped forward, rough fingers wrapping around the others length to pump at him slowly, moving at the same pace Al was moving now. His other hand slipped back, giving his ass a grope as he let go of his neck and kissed at his adams apple, having a feeling it may be a bit sensitive.

Moving his head to the side, he kissed up to his ear, his tongue slipping forward to curl up over the lobe, sucking it into his mouth as his hand continued to work the other over, thumb pressed firmly over the tip.

A slightly trembling moan works its way up Alfred's throat, his head tilting just enough to allow more room, not even caring what Matt was going to do because he was hitting right into his prostate already and _nothing_ could have possibly bothered him. Unless he stopped, of course. That'd be a problem. Breathing coming in as a gasp, his fingers spread to tighten firmly into Matt's shirt, yanking to try and get him closer.

They were close enough he could feel the other's heart thumping, and he felt a certain smugness to feel how Matthew's heart was racing just as hard as his was. Panting, he grinds his hips back, then smoothly forwards, continuing this motion and slowing down again, body giving a soft jolt at the feeling of lips brushing over his throat.

Squirming, he gives a slight push to the blonde's shoulder to put some distance between them so he could lean in properly, grumbling in a slightly hitching tone, "I don't ca_- aah fuck_- care.. If you don't wanna kiss 're not but we _are_ so you-" Another smash against his prostate, and he loses the ability to speak properly for a minute.

Yup, it was official, the sounds Al made while fucking were addictive as cocaine to Matt, and he couldn't help but to push his hips up roughly and grind against him, holding him down so that he couldn't keep moving for a short moment.

He frowned as he was pushed away from his neck, having used that as more or less of an excuse for Al not to see his face. That smug little smile the other wore set him off, though he couldn't stop the soft panting he was letting slip through. It felt amazing to have something riding you like this, though now that he could see more of him and that look of bliss on his face, well; it pulled a short moan from him.

Matt tilted his head back just a bit then, listening to the others voice, the moaning and panting and strained words as he hit all the right places were amazing.. He huffed a bit, hands moving straight back onto his hips to pull him down faster and harder, the faintest bead of sweat slipping down his neck as he watched the others face behind his glasses.

He grinned, a hand moving up then and slipped back behind his head, grabbing a fist full of hair and pulled him forward, kissing him deeply already so that he couldn't breathe properly, keeping him there with a firm hold as he bit down on his lips and tugged him forward into another kiss, almost having a little bit of trouble since he was bouncing over him. He broke the kiss momentarily to catch his own breath, their faces heating up from the closeness. He felt a shiver shoot down his spine as he felt himself getting close, pressing his forehead to Al's and moaned against his lips.

Alfred lets out a slow hum against the kiss, his hips trembling as he is held down. He wanted to grind his hips, to move as if he was humping, but he was restrained. Matt was pretty strong, even if he was using one hand to keep his hips in place. Alfred could easily move if he wished, now, but decided to keep himself low and tilting his hips back and forth, letting the tip of the other's cock push and press against his prostate. Fighting the urge to let out a string of breathy curses, he keeps their foreheads together, their noses bumping every now and then.

Panting, he looks down, bangs mixing against their foreheads before he looks back up, heat coiling and tightening in his stomach, nearly unbearable and the car was growing rather steamy all of a sudden. One hand raises to balance himself better, pushing against the back window, bumping their lips together once, a slight ken rising from Alfred. "Ff-..fuckkk, Mattie, I'm.." He could barely finish his sentence, getting lost in the sensations spreading throughout his body.

He let out a soft, shaking breath as the other rocked against him, his hand slipping down the others thigh to rest there and feel his movements. Matt could feel the coil in his abdomen tightening slowly, each time Alfreds breath his his lips he felt himself getting closer. His hips started to rock, a moan leaning him as Al spoke and gave a tiny nod, unable to speak at all in that moment as he felt a hot flash hit him, seeing white behind his closed eyes, and soon as Al clenched around him, he couldn't hold back and filled the other up with cum, moaning out and pressed his forehead a little tighter to the others, breath and body shaking.

It puzzles him, but somehow just hearing that trembling exhale from Matt sends him right on the road of release. Trembling, he gasps shortly, his hand slipping on the window as he rolls his hips downwards onto Matt, his eyes shutting tight, his forehead losing some contact from Matt's as he ducks his head, orgasm hitting hard as a brick wall. Matt starts rocking his hips up, and it just makes Alfred lose it, inner muscles contracting and tightening around his cock as he groans, his breathing hitching as his own seed nearly bursts from him, spilling over both of their fronts. He corrects his forehead, pressing it back just as firmly to Matt's, taking that moment to slump and relax, his breathing still quaking, but slowly calming.

Matt caught his breath shortly, wetting his lips with a quick lick, knowing that his shirt was ruined, but he could care less. He kept his hands on the others hips, making sure that he couldn't pull off too soon as he wanted to remain surrounded in his warmth for just a little bit longer.

He moved his chin up just a bit, pressing a much softer kiss to the others lips than he had before, unsure why, but he needed it to calm down further before he let Al's hips go and slumped back into the seat.

The car was still steamy as hell, but Alfred found himself slowly calming, his breathing slow and his heartbeat gradually slowing as well. His body itself, however, was still hot as ever.

Alfred's eyes open at the light press of lips to his, and he opens his eyes just enough to see, delatedly returning it, trying to be as gentle as Matt had been instead of being rough, or hard, or firm - for once. He didn't mind being held down for now, but once he feels Matt's hands slide away, he lifts his hips, shivering at the feeling of the other's cum threatening to start dripping out.

Matt gave a faint breath as Al started to pull off of him, pulling their lips apart for that moment in a slight daze. He was sensitive as hell right now, so that little bit of slippery friction was enough to make him shiver.

Clearing his throat, he slowly sat up, looking at the window where there was a clear hand print in the foggy glass, then looked to the other side, motioning to the box of tissues on the back of the seats for Al to clean himself up. "Tonight was interestin'," he commented in a soft tone, readjusting himself back into his boxers once he went soft again, zipping up and pushed himself up with a groan, only to readjust himself on the seats to lay down, propped up on the door.

Waiting until Al cleaned up, he reached forward, grabbing his upper arm and pulled him down ontop of him, arms wrapped around him loosely, eyes closed behind his sunglasses. He needed a bit of a cat nap before they went out for food.

Alfred finishes cleaning himself up, wadding the tissues and tossing them lazily into the front seat, making a playful 'whooosh' sound, as if he was exaggerating playing basketball. Just as he is about to toss another one, he feels Matt grabbing his arm and tugging him down, making Alfred completely miss his shot so that the tissue bounces off the back of the seat and into the floor.

Grunting softly, he just sort of flops down onto his brother, peering down at him, before snorting lightly through his nose, smacking a kiss to his temple in a teasing manner, voice laced with a laugh. "This is gay as hell," which was ironic because what they had previously been doing was just as gay. And Alfred had no problem with that.

He squirms, reaching into the floor to grab his jeans, wriggling them on while still lying on his brother, leaving his shirt off because he was getting just as tired, so he settles his chin onto the other's shoulder, grumbling softly, comically. "Hopefully Artie doesn't scout us out while we're sleepin'."

"Fuck off," he muttered to the others gay comment, a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "I'm not the one who takes it up the ass," he said in almost a tease, an arm wrapped around the other, getting just a bit more comfortable and wiggling a little when Al started to pull his jeans on, grunting when he lay back down and elbowed him in the gut.

He peeked an eye open at him, shrugging. "If he does, the doors are locked," he said. "Oh well," he muttered in a yawn, nuzzling his head into the seat.

"He's a psycho, man. He'll break the window, 'ya know that. I'm gonna lose my shit if his eyes are doin' that.. that _thing_." Adding more stress onto the word 'thing', he slides down enough to prop his chin on Matt's chest, staring at him with lazy, half-lidded eyes.

That is how he stays, for a minute; just watching the other, not to the point of uncomfort, but just studying him, the barely-there 5 o' clock shadow on his chin and jaw, the dark moons of purple under his eyes. Not saying anything else, he sighs out through his nose and tilts his head so that he presses his cheek against the other's collarbone, squirming slightly.

"We'll be fine," he mumbled, giving the others back a pat, not bothering to open his eyes at this point, they were like cement and he didn't want to put the effort into keeping awake much longer. He hadn't slept in days...

As he squirmed, he grunted once more as he hit him in the ribs. "Quit squirmin' and get comfortable already," he grumbled out a little, though there wasn't much anger in his tone. If there was he would have shoved him off and to the floor by now.

After finally getting comfortable, the two drifted off for a short cat nap, Matt snoring and Al giving his head a nudge to get him to shut up.


End file.
